


Double date

by Bitch_is_me



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Double Date, Eddie got played a little, M/M, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie feels lonely, date, eddie too hot for the others, in his own way, richie was a bit jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_is_me/pseuds/Bitch_is_me
Summary: Richie wanted to ask this dude out only to be a misunderstanding with both of them bringing a date that they could get the other jealous and it goes with Richie falling for the guy he wanted.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 24





	Double date

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. I just really love reddie.

Richie desperately needed someone. He just wanted to cuddle someone in his bed without feeling like a weirdo when they didn’t cuddle back. Richie at least would appreciate it if his pillow gave a little more heat than it gives off. God damn selfish if you ask Richie. He wasn’t totally conscious when he asked his crush out. I mean that man was gay so with that Richie was already nervous. So when he got a text saying that he can't wait for the double date and to meet his date. Well that was a blow to Richies pride. He thought he made it very clear he wanted to go on a date with him. Richie was not one to back down, damn with his pride on his line. He may be a doofus but if hell he won’t at least salvage some of it. He went with a friend that has always been naturally attractive. He wanted to look as if he can get attractive people, but need to work on their personality if he’s being honest. He arrived at the restaurant a little later than he attended to but that’s fine he at least got there. Richie was ready, he was ready to give glares to the man that he brought. Anything to ensure a date with him. When he entered the restaurant he didn’t attend to see someone so beautiful he’s didn’t even know people like this existed. I mean that’s just the back, his ass was really popping in that nice slick pants. Richie tore his gaze away to start looking at his original mission, not that he has another one. Well maybe he did want to see if the front of him is as good as his back. Richie looked in horror when the man turned looking right at him with his lips on a slight downwards. He couldn’t help but tinge a slight pink with how intentiolly the short man with a well built body that had clothes that fit him just right. His scar on his cheek white and ghastly, with his hair nicely combed with strands of hair refusing to stay put. He could barely hear anything at this point. The only thing really registering was the man moving his lips. Richie snapped back to reality.  
“Huh?” Adding lamely to try and recover. The man sighed as if this was the last place he wants to be.  
“I’m Eddie your Richie right?” Richie lookedas if a car was about to hit him. At this point the man was very unaware at how affected Richie is from him.  
“Uh” the mission person was in view smiling so widely and absolutely beaming at Richie. Eddie did not fail to notice that not for a second. He was absolutely happy that the man asked him out. When he opened the door for him in the car he was such a gentleman. They were laughing and having a great time up until he had to say that one thing right before arriving at the restaurant.  
“Richie you made it!” Richie turned to Casey with well fit clothes. They all dressed fancy for the place.  
“Hey Casey. This is Jake.” Jake was looking intensely on Casey’s boy up until he was introducing himself to Casey. Then returning to his obvious staring. Richie should not have felt a little drop in his stomach. Jake and Richie agreed on this date being so Richie can get with the other. So he knew what was up. There was no way Richie would do that to someone.  
“Let’s sit.” The group headed to the balcony surrounded by lights looking like stars. It was awkward with no one speaking and Richie couldn’t really take awkward silences. Before he could do anything Eddie took the lead.  
“So how do you guys know each other?” Pointing to Casey and Richie while Jake was still pointly staring at Eddie like it was his meal. Richie did not like that one bit.  
“Well uh Richie works at the Radio station with me. He’s big time too. He’s super funny and very interesting.” Richie was looking at Casey like he had grown a head. Eddie just rolled his eyes. He didn’t even want to be here anymore. Free food can go fuck itself. Eddie didn’t even know what to do at this point but luckily Richie took the spotlight.  
“No one can resist these extremely good gems.” Eddie involuntarily scoffed looking at his menu while Casey was just love struck. Richie looked at Eddie challenging him to say something. Eddie was never good at holding back.  
“What? The blind ones? People would go to you to get sick.” Casey was gaping at Eddie while the other two were shocked, kinda proud.  
“Eddie that’s rude.” He just shrugged looking back at his menu trying to find something that would be expensive as fuck. Richie laughed a hearty big one.  
“Ed’s get off on a good one!” Eddie scrunched his nose, eyebrows drawing closer to his eyes.  
“Don’t call me that.” Before Richie could answer the waiter came around asking for their drinks. Richie didn’t really want the others thought he drank. He needed to keep a good impression.  
“I’ll have sprite.” Eddie wanted to say so much but he’s been improving on his rants of calories and sugar and shit. That’s why he had a therapist.  
“I'll have scotch on the rocks.” Eddie maybe wanted to get buzzed and forget this night but at the same time have a free meal. He still can't believe Casey did what he did. The rest ordered water. Jake was talking to Eddie both laughing while Casey was trying to talk to Richie. He says trying since he can't for the life of him stop tryin not to pay attention to Eddie and maybe getting a little jealous that he’s talking to Jake of all people. Richie just had to change that. He made Casey change directions too.  
“How did you meet Eddie?” If Richie can’t talk to Eddie he’ll find out about him.  
“Oh uh we work out together sometimes.” Casey deflated with that question. Richie was just eyeing Eddie once he said that. If he really paid attention, which he had, he could see the outline of his shoulders, his biceps well rounded but fits his body. Casey kept going trying to deflect it from Eddie but Richie had this urge to want to know Eddie. So he decided to include them all into one conversation. So he went to tune in on theirs.  
“-and he went to the store without his pants, he got arrested. The worst part was he lost my favorite pants. I didn’t bail him out because of that.” Eddi laughed and Richie swears it was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard, but someone else thought so too. Jake staring the same way.  
“You here for them two right?” Richie hoped Eddie didn’t know what he was talking about.  
“Ya at first I wasn’t but then” He pointed at the two without looking at them.  
“Casey told me to go to make the guy Richie jealous, so I’m here for the free food, since he promised.” Richie felt a little angry. Did Casey not tell the Eddie what he was doing.  
“Ya that’s exactly why I’m here. You think you wan-“ Richie was never as happy as now when the waiter came to take his order. They ordered quickly and Richie quickly dived into a conversation with Eddie. He could not let Jake take the guy. Eddie was funny. He talked back and didn’t take shit. He was interesting.  
“Eddie didn’t you hear?” Eddie looked at him in confusion.  
“Hear what?”  
“That your mom and I just got back together. Made sweet sweet love all night.” It was his signature move. To get the attention of the person he wanted.  
‘Ugh that’s fucking gross. You couldn’t get a woman even if you tried.” Jake laughed that Eddie could at least enjoy the company that was there.  
“Well guess your mom has low standards like mother like son.” Eddie choked a little on his drink. He definitely took the bait.  
“Alright dickwad at least i can tell someone who i wanted to ask out on a date then keep going with the misunderstanding.”  
“Eddie! Stop! Lo-“  
“Casey you're the one who didn’t tell me beforehand that you weren’t actually going on a date with me and you wanted to make Richard jealous. I’m only here because you offered me free food and frankly is the only reason I’m here. I had to cancel on my friends tonight. Now can you sit down and stop being a little shit. He did the same thing.” The food came out then giving Eddie a plate of a thin slice of meat and a couple vegetables on the side.  
“This is it?” He looked around no one answering him, staring at him.  
“Oh fuck no, this ain’t worth it at all. I’m out.” Eddie chugged the rest of his drink and went towards the door. Not even bothering to pay.  
“Ask him out Casey don’t be scared.” Casey turned back to Richie when he saw Eddie gone. Casey didn’t know what to say now this being awkward.  
“Richie i wa-“ Richie grabbed his coat and ran towards Eddie.  
“See you at work Cay!” He ran until he saw Eddie walking. Richie had a car but he couldn’t care less about that.  
“Made quite a scene there.” Eddie turned as quicker than Richie would have thought. Seeing it was Richie he turned back and continued to walk.  
“What do you want trashmouth. Ain’t Casey waiting for that date.” Richie could hear a little sadness in his tone. He wasn’t sure if he should say something about that or not. He opted not to.  
“Eh Casey got a little boring. There is only so much he can talk about flooring that it gets boring.” Eddie's shoulders were shaking. He didn’t hear anything. He hoped he wasn’t crying. Eddie turned facing Richie with a little smile.  
“I mean shouldn’t the guy have hobbies that are not boring.”  
“Oh like mom jokes. Seems to always charm them.” Richie laughed. Eddie couldn’t help but look at Richie because he was handsome in his own kinda way. He tore his eyes away from him when Richie was turning back to him.  
“It kinda charmed you didn’t it?” Eddie looked exasperated.  
“Nope no that was fucking gross. And you never meet my mother. You would hate her.” Eddie soulessly laughed. Richie decided not to push.  
“What are you doing here anyways?”  
“What i can't walk a cute little thing.” Eddie blushed. No one has called him cute. He was always seen as a grumpy but nice build. Richie definitely noticed his extremely red cheeks. Before he knew it he was pinching his cheeks.  
“Cute cute cute.” Eddie giggling slapping his hands away. Richie stared with Eddie's face in his hands. Richie didn’t notice his face inching closer little by little towards Eddie. Up until his forehead was touching his.  
“What are you doing?” Eddie breathed out. Like he ran a marathon before coming here at this moment. Richie saw all the freckles he had, the cute button nose he would scrunch. He saw his pink soft lips and imagined how it would taste, how it would feel.  
“You're beautiful, you know that?” Eddie placed his hands on Richies neck and pulled him in. Capturing his lips with his. Each not hesitating to try to find a perfect balance.  
“Go on a date with me spaghetti?” Eddie pulled away. Richie thought maybe Eddie didn’t want to go on a date. Maybe he just wanted to make out and a little bit more but nothing serious. That’s how Richie was, why couldn’t Eddie be. He was about to take it back.  
“Spaghetti? Where do you get these names?” Richie didn’t know if Eddie was avoiding the question or not.  
“Uhh because I like spaghetti. It felt fitting.” Richie heard what he said, groaning internally. Eddie laughed much lighter than he did the whole night.  
“Well you got yourself a date then. Now it's freezing cold so I’m gonna head home.” Eddie let go of richie, Him already missing his heat. He was about to head back once he remembered something. He turned to yell at Eddie but Eddie was already behind him. He was rubbing his neck with a pink shade on his cheeks.  
“I uh remembered I don’t know your number.” Richie felt his own cheeks heating up.  
“Ya here.” He gave Eddie his phone typing in his name. He sent himself a text. With that Eddie left richie watching him leave until he rounded the corner. He looked at his phone seeing what he typed. He put his name as Eds. Texting himself: The idiot that kept staring at your ass. Richie felt deep in his heart that he’s going to marry this man.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more i have so many more ideas for a different concept but always reddie!


End file.
